Une rose dans ton coeur
by AidylFiction
Summary: Voilà, Hermione habitait dans un joli appartement à Londres avec Ron, travaillait dans un hôpital en tant qu'infirmière, sa vie était parfaite, rien ne clochait, c'était ça le soucis, et si Ginny intervenait brusquement dans la vie de la jeune femme?
1. Monotone ou pas ?

_**Voilà ma nouvelle fiction sur une relation basée sur le couple Ginny et Hermione ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ;)**_

_**Tout appartient à JKR.**_

* * *

Hermione habitait dans un joli appartement à Londres avec Ron, travaillait dans un hôpital en tant qu'infirmière, sa vie était parfaite, rien ne clochait et c'était bien ça le souci. Elle détestait la routine, toujours les mêmes choses en boucle sans cesse, chaque jour. Elle ne voulait pas ça et n'en avait jamais voulu. En plus, elle doutait des sentiments qu'elle avait envers Ron. La question qui lui triturait l'esprit était toujours la même : Quitter Ron ou pas ?

Mais la jeune fille n'osait pas, de peur de tout perdre, de tout briser, de tout gâcher, alors Hermione continuait de faire comme si de rien n'était, se lever chaque jour dans les bras de son dit amoureux, lui faire des bisous sans envie, lui faire l'amour sans jouissance.

Ce soir Ron et Hermione recevaient la sœur de celui-ci à dîner, la jeune femme s'était un peu éloignée d'elle depuis le lycée, car Ginny n'était pas partie à la fac comparée à la brune.

La soeur du roux, elle était une junkie, elle habitait en colocation avec deux de ses amies Pansy et Luna toutes les trois étaient différentes et Ginny adorait ça. Elle était plutôt du genre à prendre la vie comme elle vient, sans se soucier de tout ce qu'il l'entour, ce qui parfois lui jouer de mauvais tours ! Elle était du genre à s'attirer toutes sortes d'embrouilles, toujours.

Le soir était déjà là, les journées passèrent trop vite selon Hermione.

\- Ron, ça me stresse un peu de recevoir ta sœur, on ne c'est plus vraiment parlées depuis le lycée, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

\- Chérie, détends-toi ! Ah, ben tient ça sonne, va ouvrir s'il te plaît je n'ai pas fini de mélanger la salade.

La jeune femme, les jambes tremblantes s'avança vers la porte, Hermione stressait toujours pour un rien.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et vit une magnifique jeune femme rousse. Ginny était vêtue d'un jean slim noir, d'un tee-shirt large avec marqué ''Punk is not dead'' et un magnifique perfecto noir, elle avait bouclé ses cheveux roux et on voyait quelques mèches noires par ci par là, un anneaux ornait le petit nez retroussé de Ginny.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle avait radicalement changé de style depuis le lycée, la petite Ginny toute timide n'existait définitivement plus.

\- Salut, j'peut me rouler une clope ?

\- Euh-euh oui, oui bien sûr, bafouilla Hermione.

Hermione en profita pour se faufiler vers son amant.

\- Ron ! Tu as vu comment est ta sœur ? ! Tu m'avais jamais parler du changement radicale de ta soeur, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas je ne croyais pas que ça allait te déranger moi…

\- Alors on se chuchote des mots doux les tourtereaux ? Hurla Ginny à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Non non ! On arrive.

Hermione était en face de Ginny et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder sont visage, ses lèvres, ses cheveux, ses yeux, tout était sublime chez elle. Elle avait enlevé sont perfecto dévoilant sont bras avec un tatouage, c'était une grande rose noire.

\- Hermione je sais que j'ai changé, mais pas besoin de me fixer non plus. Rigola Ginny

\- Ah, mais non pas du tout ! Je pensais c'est tout... Se reprit la brune.

Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil et la jeune femme tressaillit.

\- Sinon, comment ça va Ginny ? Tout se passe bien dans ta vie ? Se reprit-elle.

\- Oui, je vis en coloc' avec deux potes, Luna et Pansy, tu sais Pansy celle que tu détestais au lycée, et puis Luna, la fille qui est assez perchée, je crois qu'un jour tu l'avais appelée Loufoca, haha ! Et puis niveau boulot, je suis assistante dans un salon de tatouages/piercing, je compte un jour devenir tatoueuse.

\- Ah, oui je me souviens de ces deux filles… Tatoueuse c'est ça ? C'est pas mal, il faut savoir dessiner je crois, et de l'imagination.

Ginny avait compris qu'elle voulait laisser le lycée de côté. Hermione n'était pas très joyeuse dans cette période, on se moquait d'elle tout le temps car elle avait des meilleures notes que tout le monde, qu'elle avait une poitrine inexistante et n'avait jamais eu de copain.

\- Oui, bah je suis super créative donc ça va, et plutôt douée en dessin ! Et toi frérot ça donne quoi le boulot ?

\- Oh, bah rien, c'est toujours pareil, c'est assez chiant de faire un travail que l'on n'aime pas.

\- Je vois… Votre vie n'a pas l'air très mouvementée hein, vous n'essayez jamais de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles expériences ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Répondit stupéfait Ron.

\- Pour pimenter votre couple !

\- On n'a pas besoin ça moi et Hermy, hein chérie ?

\- Oui… Bien sûr c'est très bien comme ça, répondit Hermione avec un faux sourire.

Hermione trouvait Ginny tellement cool, elle avait envie d'être comme elle, mais jamais elle se le permettrait. Mais la rousse avait raison, sa vie n'était pas du tout pimentée, absolument pas, elle en connaissait la cause. Elle en avait marre, et voulait tout casser, dans sa tête c'était la guerre, plus rien ne fonctionnait, ça tournait à mille à l'heure. En même temps elle voulait avouer à Ron qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, il avait l'air si amoureux, si heureux. Si niais... Et puis Hermione n'était pas du genre à dire ce qu'elle pensait, jamais. Alors elle avala difficilement une cuillère de pudding.

La cadette voyait dans les yeux de son amie qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle était forte pour détecter ça. Elle voyait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, qu'elle avait envie de pleurer, que Ron ne la comblait sans doute pas.

\- Où sont les toilettes Hermione ?

\- Attends, je t'y emmène.

Les deux filles se levèrent, partirent vers le couloir.

\- On dirait que ça ne va pas Hermione.

\- Si, ça va très bien pourquoi ? Mentit-elle

\- Pour rien, comme ça, demain vient chez moi, je t'invite.

Ginny sortit de sa poche un vieux bout de papier et un crayon puis nota sont adresse et faufila le papier froissé dans le décolleté d'Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil, puis rentra dans les toilettes.

La brune était choquée, qu'avait elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle frissonné ? Hermione se retourna pour rejoindre Ron dans la cuisine et débarrasser la table. Elle se mit à sourire en sentant le papier froisser dans son soutien-gorge.

\- Pourquoi ce si joli sourire ma chérie ?

\- Pour rien, rien du tout.

Ginny tout pimpante arriva vers ses deux amis.

\- Bon, moi j'y vais, c'était super sympa à vous de m'inviter ici ! lança t-elle.

\- Déjà ? bouda son frère.

\- Aller, ne t'en fait pas frérot, on se reverra bientôt, et puis, à demain Hermione.

\- A demain ? Comment ça 'à demain' ? fit Ron.

\- Je l'ai invitée à l'appart'

\- Et moi alors ?

\- Ce sera une soirée entre fille. Fit la rousse en rigolant.

\- M'ouais.

Ginny fit un énorme câlin à son frère et embrassa sur les deux joues Hermione, lui fit un clin d'œil discret, attrapa son perfecto, une clope et s'en alla. 

* * *

_**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review ça prend peu de temps et ça me motive ! :) **_

_**xoxo**_

_**Aidyl ~**_


	2. Chambre 172

**Hello ! Désolé (mais vraiment désolé) pour le (grand) retard haha ! Mais je n'avais vraiment plus d'inspiration ! Mais voilà le deuxième chapitre, je n'ai plus de beta donc il y aura certainement plus de fautes, mais j'espère qu'elles seront minimes! Sur ce, bonne lecture. :) _(Si quelque lit ceci est se propose gentiment de devenir ma beta je l'invite à me contacter par message privé)_**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils appartiennent à la talentueuse JK. Rowling ~**

* * *

Ron attrapa sa petite-copine par les hanches, la brune savait ce que cela voulait dire, ce soir elle n'avait pas envie. Elle retira gentiment les mains de Ron, lui fit un bisou et s'en alla se coucher, sans un mot, elle n'avait envie de rien ce soir, mis à part dormir.

Ginny, se roula un puis deux joints, ce soir elle avait envie de planer, de voyager, bien loin. Pourquoi avait- elle invité Hermione chez elle ? Sans cesse la même question qui se répète dans ce qui lui servait de tête.

Bien sûr elle savait la réponse, putain, oui qu'elle la savait, la réponse. Depuis presque toujours Ginny était attirée par la brune, au début c'était juste une admiration, car elle l'a trouvait intelligente, puis au fur et à mesure ça c'est développé en quelque chose de plus grand.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait essayée de refouler ce sentiment, elle n'allait quand même pas foutre la merde dans le couple de son frère ? Non. Mais là, c'était de trop, elle avait vraiment envie d'Hermione depuis qu'elle l'avait revue, elle l'a rendait folle, plus que la drogue. Ce soir, elle avait vue une Hermione si triste et un Ron qui ne voyait rien. Hermione ne l'aimait pas ça se voyait dans ses yeux. L'amour rend Ron aveugle pensa-t-elle.

Un quatrième joint et quelques shoots de Vodka pour oublier. Toujours la même rengaine. Ginny s'affala sur son lit et pleura, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment et s'endormit.

Le réveil d'Hermione sonna à 6h30 pile, on était samedi et c'était son jour de congé, pourquoi diable avait-elle mis son réveil à 6h30 alors ? Elle ouvra avec peine ses yeux et se rappela qu'elle devait aller remplacer une fille du boulot. Elle pesta, Hermione n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie de se lever aujourd'hui, mais bon, elle n'allait quand même pas louper un jour de boulot ce n'était pas son genre.

Ron était déjà partit au boulot. La brune se leva et partit s'habiller.

\- Un chemisier, des collants, une jupe et chignon fera très bien l'affaire. Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas très faim alors elle avala juste un verre de jus d'orange.

Arrivée à l'hôpital elle croisa celui qui ne fallait pas.

\- Bonjour Hermione. lança Neville tout sourire à la brune.

\- Bonjour Neville.

\- Euh… Est-ce que tu voudrais aller prendre un verre avec moi ce soir ? Ce n'est pas un rencard hein… Mais juste comme ça, entre collègue. bafouilla bêtement Neville.

\- Non Neville ! Je suis en couple et tu le sais très bien.

Hermione lui fit son pire regard noir et son il s'eclipsa en vitesse. Elle avait hésité sur le mot couple, pourquoi ? Elle chassa vite tout ça de ses pensées et continua à marcher.

Elle rentra dans la chambre 172.

\- Bonjour madame McGonagall, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh plutôt bien, et toi ? Et appelle-moi Minerva !

Hermione adorait madame McGonagall, cette vieille femme était là depuis longtemps elle est atteinte d'un cancer. Minerva lui avait appris pleins de choses. Elle était comme la grand-mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eue, la vieille dame savait presque tout d'Hermione.

\- Bien, merci. réponda -t-elle tristement en vérifiant que tout était en ordre dans la chambre de la vieille femme et elle rangea quelques affaires qui trainent par terre.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça moi, raconte ma petite.

Hermione lâcha prise, en sanglots elle raconta qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour Ron, et qu'elle avait sentie un sentiment étrange avec Ginny.

\- Tu sais ma chérie, si tu ne ressens plus rien pour ton jules rien ne sert de rester avec lui, plus tu lui mentiras plus cela lui fera mal quand tu lui expliqueras que tu ne l'aimes plus. Autant le lui dire maintenant, crois-moi. Et pour l'histoire de heu…

\- Ginny. aida Hermione

Oui, de Ginny, et bien, laisse le temps faire, va chez elle ce soir et amuse-toi ! Tu es jeune, profite de la vie.

La brune était plus que touchée, elle adorait vraiment cette femme, c'était un peu son exemple maintenant. Hermione s'essuya ses yeux trempés de larmes.

\- Merci beaucoup Minverva, vraiment.

\- Aller, file jeune fille avant que tu me fasses couler une larme ! taquina t-elle en rigolant.

Hermione partit le sourire aux lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle le dise à Ron, qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien, il le fallait, autant pour elle que pour lui, mais comment avoir le courage ? Il l'avait tant chéri, tant aimé…

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ! Et laissez quelques reviews, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça me motive ! xoxo. :)**_

_**Aidyl ~**_


	3. La rencontre

**Hello ! J'écris à une vitesse pfiu ! Je n'ai toujours pas de beta... ****_Donc si quelqu'un se propose, je suis preneuse (me contacter en msg pv)_****et donc, je m'excuse si il y a des fautes... Je fais de mon mieux ahah ! J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez ce chapitre car j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas ! :)**

_**Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JKR [ :'( ].**_

* * *

Ginny se réveilla dans son propre vomi, encore une fois. Elle ne savait plus du tout combien de verres de vodka elle avait bue ni combien de joints elle avait fumée. Dégoûtée d'elle-même elle se leva en furie, regrettant vite son action car elle voyait tout tourner autour d'elle et eu la nausée.

La rousse se précipita dans les toilettes, croisa Pansy sur le chemin qui lui adressa un vague salut de la main, et vomit de toutes ses tripes, décuver était vraiment une horreur, mais Ginny était habituée.

\- PANSY ! PREPARE MOI UN DE TES BLOODY MARY MIRACLE ! hurla la jeune Weasley.

\- Encore ? Mais tu fais quoi de tes semaines Ginny ? Te bourrer la gueule ? Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ? Et ton boulot ?

\- Je t'ai pas demandée de me faire la morale, mais d'me faire cette fichue boisson, s'énerva Ginny en se rapprochant de la cuisine où était sa colocataire.

Pansy était une de ses meilleures amies, malgré leurs quelques différents au lycée, elles avaient apprit à se connaître. Pansy était grande, les cheveux longs d'un noir de jais tout le temps en pagaille ou alors tirés en une queue de cheval haute, des yeux sombres et avait beaucoup de formes. Son visage lui faisait pensé à un petit bouledogue mais Ginny s'en fichait.

\- Hm, ouais, c'est bon je te la fait, pas besoin de t'énerver.

\- Désolé, mauvaise nuit, tu as du le remarquer.

\- J'ai vue ça, oui. Pourquoi tu bois seule ? Tu sais que ça ne te fait jamais du bien, pourquoi ne pas faire des petites soirées de temps en temps avec Luna et moi ?

\- Car tu sais ce que ça a donné la dernière fois, lança Ginny avec un de ses fameux clins d'œil.

\- Ouais haha ! J'ai un très bon souvenir de ta poitrine, d'ailleurs riquiqui ! taquina Pansy.

\- Hé ! C'est méchant ! Mes seins sont très bien, et ils ne t'avaient pas déplu à ce moment là hein ! rigola-t-elle.

\- Bref ! Tu ne m'as pas répondue Ginny… Je m'inquiète pour toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu bois seule ?

Ginny regarda sa colocataire faire son Bloody Mary tout en pensant à la question de Pansy, elle ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais posé la question. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle avait commencé à boire seule. La rousse pensait que c'était normal, mais elle voyait que chaque soir elle augmentait la dose. Ça la terrifia à l'idée de penser qu'elle devenait accroc, certes elle était accroc à la drogue, enfin plutôt aux joints, elle touchait qu'aux drogues dures pendant les grosses soirées, mais être alcoolique, non, elle ne le voulait pas, trop de mauvais souvenirs là dessus... ! Mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se prendre en mains. Pour quoi faire ?

\- J'en sais rien, et puis tu sais, je ne bois pas beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Pansy, tout va bien. Mentit-elle en arborant son plus beau sourire, son plus beau _faux_ sourire.

\- Aller, avale ça, sinon moi je vais être en retard. En lui donnant son Bloody Mary.

\- En retard ? Haha, où ?

\- J'ai trouvée un job !

\- Ouaw ! C'est cool ça, où ?

\- Dans un supermarché, c'est déjà ça hein... dit-elle les yeux baissés.

\- Hey, t'inquiète pas Pansy, je suis super fière de toi !

Elle avala sa boisson d'une traite et fit un énorme câlin à sa meilleure amie qui lui envoya un sourire franc puis Pansy partit.

Hermione commença à partir quand elle se cogna dans quelqu'un, et merde, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

\- BON SANG VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ATTENTION HEIN ! se surprenait-elle à dire.

\- C'est vous qui avez foncé dans moi, dit calmement l'homme en face d'elle

Elle releva les yeux et vit un magnifique adonis au cheveux blond et à l'allure chic, en costard. Elle se mit à rougir et se rappela d'un coup qu'elle devait faire la présentation des lieux à un certain , bien sûr ! Comment avait-elle oubliée ça, se devait-être lui.

\- Euh, oui, oui je suis désolé, êtes-vous l'homme que je dois rencontrer pour faire visiter l'hôpital ? réussissait-elle à bafouiller rouge comme une tomate.

\- Oui, c'est effectivement moi, répondit le blond froidement.

Et mince elle avait réussi à le froisser.

\- Bien, bien, je vous y emmène alors.

Hermione lui présenta tous les lieux sans exceptions de l'hôpital. Quand elle eu finit, elle lui demanda encore pardon, lui serra la main commença à partir, mais la main de Malfoy ne se décidait pas à la lâcher.

\- Hum, hum, toussa-t-elle.

\- Oui ? dit-il bêtement.

\- Ma main…

\- Oh ! Désolé ! J'étais ailleurs, haha ! Rit-il.

Pour la première fois depuis… Une heure elle l'avait vu rigoler, c'était déjà ça, il ressortira peut-être pas déçu de sa visite espéra-t-elle.

Se raclant la gorge le blond sortit :

\- Voulez-vous prendre un café avec moi ?

La brune était perdue, elle avait l'impression que tout le monde lui faisait des avances, Neville, Ginny puis maintenant cet étrange homme. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas accepter, ce serait mal, non franchement elle avait assez de soucis, alors elle n'allait pas rajouter celui-ci.

Elle refusa poliment lui expliquant qu'elle était en couple, mais l'homme en costard ne fût pas satisfait.

\- Je vois.

Malfoy lui tendis une petite carte, elle regarda de plus près et c'était sa carte de visite, Draco était son nom, puis regarda encore de plus près, il y avait son adresse mail, son adresse et son numéro !

\- Vous pouvait m'appeler n'importe quand, peut-être qu'un jour un café vous fera envie, lui fit-il taquin.

Hermione était rouge, plus qu'avant, bien plus. Draco lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Mais bon sang qu'avaient-ils tous avec leurs fichus clins d'œil, pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

\- Quoi ? Fit Neville derrière elle.

\- Ah non Neville ! Si c'est pour me faire tes avances à la con fous moi le camp tout de suite !

\- Je… Non… Je venais juste te donner tes horaires pour la semaine après tes vacances. Dit-il triste qu'elle lui ait parlé comme tel.

\- Oh, je suis désolé Neville je suis un peu sur les nerfs…

\- Pas de soucis, une semaine de repos te feras du bien.

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'en alla, s'en voulant vraiment d'avoir dit de telles choses à son collègue, et surtout d'avoir été vulgaire, elle ne se reconnaissait pas, que lui arrivait-il ? Sa routine commençait à changer depuis l'arriver de Ginny, cela lui faisant autant peur que plaisir.

Ce soir, elle allait voir Ginny, elle avait hâte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) ! Et prenez le temps de laisser une review, ça prend deux seconde (ouais, okay peut-être plus...) mais ça fait plaisir et ça me motive ! xoxo. :)

Aidyl ~


End file.
